Fearsome six!
by fanfictionfan123
Summary: A new member of the fearsome five,and their adventures.Bios inside.QJxOC LiquidatorxOC Megavoltxoc Bushrootxoc Will be rewritten one day.
1. OC Bios

This is the Bio for the New member of the "Fearsome five". 

Name: Amy Telepathos

Nickname: Mental Chick

Species: Feline

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Side: Villian

Appearance and brief history: Blondish-brown hair/fur,with a white belly.When she was 4,she was playing in a mud puddle after a storm and a telephone line fell into the puddle,shocking her.This caused her to be "Visually impaired" in her left eye.After this incident,her left eye was permanently scarred.In truth,if she can see the spirits of the dearly departed in her left eye, and she can communicate with them.She sometimes uses these powers to talk to her deceased parents.Other then this,her powers are telepathy, telekenesis,premonitions,mind sweep,where she searches through your memories and feelings, and clairvoyant,sensing things before they happen.Her outfit is a purple cut strap shirt and slim jeans.Her mask is a purple bandana that covers her left eye and from her forehead to just below her nose.Unlike most cats,she loves to swim.She is very vengeful and sarcastic.She plays for the villians because she has always loved violence.She was 12 when her parents died.

Height: 5'7

Here is a Bio for her family.

Name: Dizzy Telepathos

Nickname: Pyro

Species: Feline

Gender: Male

Age:28

Side: Neutral

Appearance and brief history: Pyrokenesis,meaning he can start fires with his mind,and he can control them,Oldest and the most responsible,he isn't happy with the descisions of his sister Amy.That doesn't mean that he will stand in her way!He is gray with black paws.His parents died when he was 17.Amy,Cici,Tiki,Reva,and Corey are his sisters.His outfit is a red cape and mask, and a red shirt and chain pants.

Height: 6'8

Name: Tiki Telepathos

Nickname: Thunder

Species: Feline

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Side:Good

Appearance and brief history: She has earpiercing shrieks.She is very sweet and a pushover.She is a calico.See above.She was 6 when her parents died.She has the same outfitas her brother Dizzy,but in pink.

Height: 5'2

Name: Reva Camo-Telepathos

Nickname: Camo

Species: Canine

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Side: Neutral

Appearance and brief history: Black with brown paws.She can turn invisible and she can generate invisible force fields.Being second oldest,she usually sticks close to Dizzy.She is really bossy and acts like she is top dog(Pardon the expression).She,along with her sisters Cici and Corey,were orphaned when they were young.They were adopted by Tammy and Scott Telepathos after a day of being at the orphanage.She was 16 when her adopted parents died and 13 when they adopted her.She has the same outfit as Dizzy,but in black.

Height: 6'0

Name: Corey Camo-Telepathos

Nickname: Blizzard

Species: Canine

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Side: Neutral

Appearance and brief history: She is all brown.She can make and control ice.Very secluded and jealous.Her heart is as cold as her ice powers.She was 14 when her adopted parents died and 11 when they adopted her.She has the same outfit as Dizzy,but in blue.

Height: 5'11

Name: Cici Camo-Telepathos

Nickname: Lightning

Species: Canine

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Side: Good

Appearance and brief history: She is blond with white paws and a white "C" on her neck.She is as fast as lightning and sends sparks flying when she runs.She is closest to her foster sister Tiki.She is sweet and disgustingly positive.She was 5 when her adopted parents died and 2 when they adopted her.Her has the same outfit as Dizzy,but in yellow.

Height: 5'2

Name:Tammy Hydropyrock-Telepathos

Nickname: Spike

Species: Feline

Gender: Female

Age: She died when she was 35

Side: Good

Appearance and brief history: She is all red.She can shoot sharp spikes like fur out of her body.She is very sweet and motherly.Her temper is very sharp.Almost as sharp as her fur.Dizzy,Amy,and Tiki-Birth children. Reva,Cici,and Corey-Foster children.She wears an orange dress with a mask and cape.

Height: 6'5

Name: Scott Telepathos

Nickname: Blink

Species: Feline

Gender: Male

Age: He died when he was 38

Side: Good

Appearance and brief history: He is black with a white tail and a white blaze down his back.He can teleporte.He is loving and fatherly.Dizzy,Amy, and Tiki-Birth children.Reva,Cici, and Corey-Foster children.He wears a green shirt and pants with a green cape and mask.

Height: 6'11

About the story:

The Telepathos' and the Camo's ancestors were experimented on and the affect was hereditary.Amy,Dizzy,Tiki,Cici,Reva,and Corey have no memories of how their parents,Tammy and Scott, died.Amy has asked her dead parents before,but they weren't allowed to tell her how they died.The only thing they DO remember on that fateful day,is that their parents had adopted another son and that he disapeared that day.

Could he still be alive?

Did he cause his new parents deaths?

Did he die,alongside his new parents?

Will I ever stop monologing?

To find the answers to these questions,and more,you must read on.


	2. Meeting the team

Chapter 1

I looked around the warehouse.For five villians,they sure were stupid!They didn't even abandon the truck they stole!MORONS!I knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?!" siad a gravelly voice.

"Yo.My name's Amy and I'd like to join your team...thing."

"Why should I?!I have a good team right now!"

"Really?Ya,you got a GREAT team! I like how you guys are going with you CRIMES.Oh ya,WHAT CRIMES!You haven't done nothin!You are washed UP!"

"You wanna say that to my FACE!!!!"

I sighed."Always gotta be the hard way."I used my powers to spin the buffoon on the other side of the door on his head.

"AAAHH! WHAT"S HAPPENING"  
"Well,I heard that you are a big wimp that surrounds himself with superpowered people.Are you convinced?I could always make you do ballet!"

"You wouldn't dare"  
"Try me."

"All right.You can join.JUST LET GO OF ME!"

I smiled and dropped him like a pile of clothes.

"Could you wait a second?I gotta get rid of this concussion first."

After being let in,I looked at my new "leader".He was a small white duck with a black mask.His cape was black on the outside and red on the inside.He had a red hat.I saw him on the news and instintly knew who it was."So you're Negeduck?I thought you'd be taller." I snickered.

"Shut up and come in.Let me get the knobs.KNOBS!GET YOUR BIG FAT BUTTS OVER HERE!I WANT YOU TO MEET YOUR NEW PARTNER!" no response.He shook his head."SHE'S A GIRL!"

"COMING!!" said four voices in unison.

I shook my head.Boys will be boys.After 2 minutes all four rushed out.I looked at my team mates and burst out laughing.The other 4 in the fearsome 5 weren't on the news a lotIe didn't know who they were and decided to let them intruduce themselves.They had TRIED to make themselves look handsome.Keyword? TRIED! One duck was dressed in a dressy jester out fit and had his red hair slicked back.He was kinda hot.Really,kinda HOT.Another looked like a dog made of water and was winking at me.There was another duck that looked like a plant and slicked his purple hair back.The last was a rat that was making goo-goo eyes at me.

"She's a HOT girl."said the jester,in a mystified voice.

"Amy-"

"Call me Mental chick." I said,interrupting Negaduck.He looked like he would EXPLODE!But then he remembered earlier and shrugged his fury off.

"Mental chick,this is QuackerJack."he motioned towards the jester,who was smiling like a goof and waving idiotically at her."This is Liquidator."he said,motioning towards the water dog.He was checking me out.I didn't mind till his eyes rested on my chest.

'I see what you are looking at.'I said mentally into his head and he looked at me,trying to see if I had said something.'Like my powers?' I asked to him metally.He smiled,FINALLY understanding my power.

"This is bushroot" continued Negaduck,pointing to the plant-duck.He waved shylly."And lastly,this is Megavolt."The rat was still making goo-goo eyes.

"You can call me Sparky." he said finally.

"Hey!Why can't I call you Sparky!" shouted QuackerJack.

"Everybody shut up!" I yelled."I am not in the mood to hear some childish argueing!"

Everyone shut up,except QuackerJack.

"I am not childish.So HA"

"Ha to you"I said,concentrating REALLY hard on his brain.He stared at me.We still stared till we both blacked out. 


	3. QuackerJack's memory

Chapter 2

I looked around.I was at someone's house.The house was decorated with christmas junk.It was obviously christmas break.It seemed to be in the 80s.There was a small 7 year old boy duck with red hair,a 14 year old boy duck with red hair, and a small 4 year old little girl with red hair.It seemed that they couldn't see me.

"John,when is mommy coming home from her christmas shopping?Me and Jessica are bored!" asked the 7 year old.

"She will be home soon,Jack.She doesn't have a lot of money because she had to pay that divorce attorney a lot of money." said John.

"Well,I'm glad that daddy isn't here to hurt mommy anymore.I hate bearing his name! Promise not to call me Junior,OK?" said Jack Jr.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed John.

"What?"

"Mom is home,but dad's truck is parking behind her!"

"Wait I want to see!"

"No!He has a gun!"

Suddenly,they heard a gunshot and the door was knocked down.There, in the doorway,was the father that they were talking about.He had red hair and a gun.Jack Jr.ran away,grabbing Jessica and taking her with him.They ran to the kitchen and heard another gunshot.Jack knew that the gun had shot his mother and brother,but Jessica didn't understand.

"What's happening,brufer?"she asked.

He had tears in his eyes."They are..well...taking a nap."

"For how long?"

"...Forever" he said,sadly.Why was he so familiar?

"Jack Jr. Quackerin and Jessica Quackerin!Where are you?Daddy is looking for you!" shouted Jack Sr.

Jessica,not understanding that her father was a murderer,squirmed outta her brother's reach and went out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm right here Daddy!" she said innocently.Jack Jr. had tears in his eyes and he ran to the living room,but it was too late.The gunshot rang in his ears and he stopped in front of his mother's room.There was a phone in there.He went in and dialed 911.They were on there way over but he ran outta the room,knowing his father heard his voice.He hid in the basement till he heard the police arrive and his father leave.He stayed in his hiding spot,crying.A police man heard his cries and came and got him.The man handed him a box.In it,was some sorta banana doll.It was the gift from his mother that she had just bought.

"Thanks." he whispered.

I woke up,realizing that it was just a dream.It was dark outside.I felt really relieved and I turned to where QuackerJack was.He was still sleeping.Wait!That kid in my dream was QuackerJack!I am so rotten for yelling at him.I hope he forgives me.I must have knocked us both out and I probably went in his mind,where his memories were.Poor guy!I went back to sleep,trying to think of a way to make it up to him. 


	4. Bank robbery

Disclaimer:I own the people listed in the begining and a computer.I WISH I owned Darkwing Duck!  
Chapter 3

When I woke up,I saw four different bunches of flowers next to my bed.One was flowing with flowers,one was soggy,one was decorated in light bulbs and the last had 2 roses and a note.The note said:"No hard feelings about yesterday."They had a message saying that they were from "Secret" admirers.VERY secret all right.

I took a shower and got changed into clean clothes and Negaduck had a "Genius" plan.We were going to rob a bank.How original.Noone else would even THINK of robbing a bank."Great plan,Negaduck!" I said,sarcasm dripping of each word.He gave me a death glare and I rolled my eyes.As for our positions,I would be distraction,Bushroot would guard the bank,Megavolt and QuackerJack would tie up the people in the bank,and Negaduck would get the money outta the bank.We set of to the St.Canard bank.

Megavolt and QJ snuck in without a problem.Finally,Darkwing duck came.There was a lot of purple smoke,followed by a voice similar to Negaduck's.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night.I am the stubborn dollar bill that won't go in the soda machine.I am...DARKWING DUCK!"

I laughed."Good one.How about this for next time?"I said to Darkwing and Launchpad."I am the terror that farts in the night.I am the ass that's about to get kicked! I am the testicles that are soon to be crunched! I am...DOUCHEBAG DOOFUS!"

"Who are you?"asked Launchpad.

"I am the new member of... the Fearsome 6!"

"What are your powers?"

I smiled."Here's a demonstration."I said,lifting Darkwing with my powers,and making Launchpad do ballet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!! GET ME DOWN!" yelled Darkwing.

"I am a pretty ballerina!" I made launchpad say.The rest of my team came and started laughing.

"Good job,Mental chick,now let Doopwing Dork down so I can kill him!" demanded Negaduck,showing off his trademark chainsaw.I shook my head.

"Dude,killing isn't right!"I said,fully remembering what I saw last night.I lowered DW and LP down and took Negaduck's chainsaw.Negaduck was pissed and he ripped off my mask and gasped.

"What is wrong with your eye!?!"he said,his mouth a gape.I turned to face the others and they grimaced.I didn't blame them.Apart from the grey color of blindness in my left eye,the eye ball had scratches on it and bruises surrounded my eye socket.

"I'm blind in this eye!" I yelled,mad that Negaduck had just shown my weakness."Let's just go!"I yelled,stomping past them to the warehouse,their feet glued to their spots.DW and LP left first.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

When the rest of the Fearsome 6 came back,I was in a better mood.

"Do you have any family?" asked Megavolt."And do THEY have powers too?"

"Ya,My brother Pyro can make fire,My sis Camo can make force fields and turn invisible,My other sis,Blizzard,makes ice.They might join us.My sister Thunder has horrible shreiks and My sister Lightning is superfast,but they are on the good side."I said while wrapping my eye."I think that tomorrow should be a family day,where our families can come to visit us."

"Oh,does Darkwing HAVE to come?" he whined.

"Yes,he is Negaduck's brother."

"Well,aren't your parents gonna come?"

I sighed."They can't."

"Why not?"

"...They're dead.They've been dead for 11 years and me and my siblings STILL can't remember that day."

"...Oh.I'll ask the others about their families coming."

"I'll call my bro and sisters."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd Next chapter excerpt:

"You WHAT!" screamed QJ.

"I didn't know!" answered Megavolt.Suddenly,someone knocked on the door.

"Oh junior! I'am BACK!!!!!"

Who is back? Who will Liquidator hook up with?Camo or Blizzard?You vote for the sweetie that he will score! Vote now! Vote ends Feb.5 


	5. Family day SUCKS

Chapter 4

After calling Dizzy,Tiki,Cici,Reva,and Corey,they agreed to come over the next day.I decided to let the others know about it."Hey,guys,tomorrow is Family day.My family is coming over.Oh, and Liquidator?Three of them are dogs.My parents adopted them.AND they are girls!".Liquidator looked VERY happy.

"I don't wanna see some stupid family reunions!' said Negaduck.

"Too bad!"

"I'm gonna invite my parents!" said Megavolt.

"Me too!" said Bushroot.That's when I noticed that QuackerJack wasn't there.

"Psst!"

"Who's there?" I whispered.I looked in the hall and saw a nervous QuackerJack.

"Um...could we talk in this hallway?" he said.

"Sure!What's bothering you?"

"Um...well...he...kinda...sorta...wanted to know if you wanted to go out with him?" he made Mr.Banana Brain say.I noticed the doll from his memory.I was more than a little creeped out that he made it talk.

I smiled widely,revealing my fangs."Of course I'll go out with you!" and I pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.The others came in the hall and watched.

"Oooooohhh!" said Megavolt,Bushroot, and Liquidator.

"Gross!Get a room!Wake me when the reunion is done!" yelled Negaduck.

"QuackerJack,since my family is coming tomorrow,you might wanna leave the banana back in your room.They won't understand.And I kinda do,but not a lot!" I said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW NEXT DAY DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

My family would arrive in 5...4...3...2...

DING DONG

"Coming!" I said.

I opened the door and let them in,one at a time.

"Nice place." said Dizzy.

"This place is ssoo KOOL!" said Tiki.

"I know!" agreed Cici.

"Bore-ing." said Corey,dully.Liquidator spotted her and rushed over.

"Tired of boring boyfriends?Want someone slicker?More sauve?Then Date me,Liquidator! Please?" pleaded Liquidator.

"...No." she replyed,freezing him.Dizzy,seeing this,rolled his eyes and gently melted the ice.

"She digs me!" boasted Liquidator.Dizzy was rolling his eyes so much,I was sure they would pop out of his face.

"Hey,didn't you say there was gonna be 3 dogs?" asked QuackerJack.

"She's here somewhere." I answered.And sure enough,she turned visible,right in front of QuackerJack scaring him to death.

"HOLY FRICKIN CRAP!DON'T DO THAT!" said QuackerJack.

"Who is this anyway?" asked Dizzy,circling around QuackerJack.

"Just go sit down with the other guests.And ignore the pleas of the duck in purple.And don't piss off the duck in black and yellow.If you do,I am not gonna save you." I warned.Him and my sisters sat between a duck couple and a rat couple.Negaduck and Darkwing Duck were sulking in the back,but still paying attention.Me,Megavolt,Bushroot, and Liquidator were up front for the intruductions.

"Welcome to Family day!I am Mental chick your host.This is Megavolt,Bushroot,Liquidator, and my NEW boyfriend,QuackerJack! And Dizzy,before you can oppose,SHUT UP!First up,QuackerJack." he stepped forward,looking bashful.I gave him a huge mega kiss and he fainted."Other than being super hot,he is very acrobatic and HOT!And he makes weapons.Why are you in the supervillian business?" I asked the newly awakening QuackerJack.

"To get money,and payback for WHIFFLE BOY!!!!!!!" he shouted maniacally.We all stared,except the original 5."They made me go outta bussiness." he said.Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Megavolt,the electric rat!Why are you here?"

"To release the lightbulbs and make money.FREEDOM FOR THE LIGHTBULBS!" he answered.Once agian,we stared.

"Amy sure picked some good,stable friends." said Dizzy,getting a death glare from me.

"Bushroot,the plant-duck mutant.Same question."

"I'm not evil,just misunderstood." he said.

"Liquidator,the water dog.Same question."

"Tired of using tricks to make money?Then turn to evil,like me!" he announced.

"Negaduck,the moody,nothing special,loser of a leader.He wants to destroy cute things.And ME!I have lots of mental powers,I'm blind in my left eye,and I'm here for the fun of it.I LOVE VIOLENCE!" this time,the stares were directed to me.

Bushroot went up to Tiki."Hi.What's your name?"

"Thunder.I like plants.Your hot.Wanna go on a date!" she answered.

"You're not scared?"

"You are talking to the sister of superpowered people,one of which can see ghosts."

"Who can see ghosts?"

"Mental chick.She likes to use her powers to talk to our parents."

"I didn't know they died.I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Meanwhile,Megavolt was flirting with Cici.They had the same conversation.And Liquidator tried to put the moves on Corey,and now he is a block of ice.But what scared me was the smile on her face afterwards.I turned to Dizzy.

"Did you see that?Corey SMILED!She ACTUALLY SMILED!"

"You saw it too?Good.I started to think I might be seeing things.This is scary." he answered.

"It sure is."

After flirting with Cici,Megavolt was looking at QuackerJack.He had a sad look on his face.Megavolt,the only other member of the fearsome 6 who knew his name,went to look for a phone book.The parents started to leave and soon,it was just my family left.Megavolt was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" yelled Negaduck,who had come back from knocking Darkwing out and taking him home.

"I invited QuackerJack's father!" he answered.QuackerJack's pupils shrank and he fainted.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled at Megavolt.

"What do you mean?"

"QuackerJack's dad killed his sister,brother, and mother!"

"Why would he tell you and not me?"

"He didn't tell me.The first night I was here,I came upon that memory.He doesn't even know that I know.".QuackerJack regained conscienceness.

"You WHAT!" screamed QuackerJack.

"I didn't know!"answered Megavolt.Suddenly,someone knocked on the door.

"Oh junior,I'm BACK!" yelled the voice.

QuackerJack turned to Dizzy."Kill me now,PLEASE!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW I'm gonna make this a LiquidatorxBlizzard thing.

CLIFFHANGER! Will Dizzy kill QuackerJack?Will Quacky's father kill Quacky?Tune in next time to see:Chapter 5,"No Father's day gift for YOU!!" 


	6. No fathers day gift for you!

Chapter 5

I knew Dizzy WOULD have gladly killed QuackerJack,but I used my telekenesis to form an invisible hand on his throat and squeezed a little before he could.

"If you kill him,I will make you wish you were never born!" I yelled.Everybody stared as Dizzy let go of QuackerJack."Now lets go hide." I whispered.I knew it was only a matter of time before Jack Sr.would break the door down.As we were walking around the warehouse,we started to panic.We knew it was a big warehouse,but this is a murderer we are talking about!

"Don't worry,we'll be fine,ya big babies!" said Negaduck.

"OH GOD!WE ARE GONNA DIE!WE ARE GONNA DIE AND YOU KNOW IT!AAAAHHHHHHHH! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I yelled.Negaduck smacked me.QuackerJack smacked him.Again and again and again.

"What are you doing!"

"You hit my girlfriend!" yelled QuackerJack.

"Mental chick is right.WE ARE GONNA DIE!" said Bushroot.

"HOLD ME BUSHROOT!" yelled Tiki.

"OH MEGAVOLT,I AM SO SCARED!" yelled Cici, grabbing Megavolt.

" ME TOO" yelled Megavolt.Liquidator saw the others holding each other and grabbed Corey and pulled her REALLY close to him.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Corey said to Liquidator.My brain was hurting.This crap always happens when someone is fighting.STUPID TELEPATHY!

"SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled.Everyone stared.

"What IS your problem!?!" yelled Negaduck.

"I am getting a headache.When you have telepathy and people are screaming in their heads,it gets VERY ANNOYING!It sucks because I LOVE violence." I explained.

"That would explain why you yelled at me and Megavolt the first night.Are you angry with me?" said QuackerJack.

"Of course not.I love you,you idiot!" I kissed him.

"Awwwww.I didn't know you got a girlfriend,junior!" said a disturbing voice.He came out of the shadows and we cowered,except for Negaduck.Jack Sr. had a gun.Reva put up a sheild and I was about to use telekenesis on him,but I got pushed during the flury of panicness.I got pushed in a box.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!LET ME OUT!LET ME OUT!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked QuackerJack.

"Closed spaces are her weakness.She is scared of closed spaces and they cut off her powers." replied Dizzy.

"We will get you out in a second!" yelled Megavolt.Then I heard a lot of struggling and gunshots and screeching.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OUT THERE!" I yelled.

"Camo got knocked out and Quacky's dad got through!Bushroot,QuackerJack, and Negaduck got shot!" said Dizzy.I knew Negaduck would be a sitting duck since there were no weapons anywhere.Bushroot is a pushover and Quacky was probably concerned about me and got distracted.Finally,I got freed.Tiki,Cici,Megavolt,Liquidator,Corey,Dizzy, and Reva were left.Only Dizzy,Megavolt, and Tiki were conscious.Quacky's dad was battling Dizzy and Megavolt had let me free.I was VERY PISSED.  
"Dude,you have OFFICIALLY PISSED ME OFF!" I yelled,my telekenesis going wild.Everything was floating around,even the injured people.Everything floated around us.

"What is a girly girl like you gonna do?" he teased.I got a good look at him and gasped.He looked like a more muscular QuackerJack.He laughed mockingly.

"Answer this question,how long can you hold your breath?!" I asked.He looked perplexed till I put an invisible hand around his neck and squeezed real hard.His eyes were bulging outta his head."This is for your wife,Jessica,John, and anyone else you have KILLED!" I yelled.Suddenly,his thoughts were cloudy and his heart was fading.He was dead.I let him go and dropped everything.I went to QuackerJack.He was bleeding and was unconscious.Dizzy was angry.

"I know he is a jerk and he deserves it,but did you HAVE to kill him!?" he yelled.

"If you saw the memory,you'd have killed him too!" I said,deciding to send the memory to his head.I saw his expression changing with each scene.

"I am glad you killed this bastard!" he replied hotly.I turned to QuackerJack.He was bleeding a lot.I called an ambulance.I told them the whole story.That doesn't mean it was the truth!

"Did this man REALLY choke himself?" a nurse asked in a tone that said she wasn't buying it.

"Well,if someone NEARLY killed your boyfriend,you'd kill him,right?Plus he killed his other son,his 4 year old daughter, and his own wife.The scumbag deserved it." I replied.

"Don't worry,I'll tell everyone the story you told me." she said and left the room.QuackerJack was still asleep and he nearly lost all of his blood.His sheets were wet with my tears.Everybody else was ok.They had nicks and bruises and broken arms,but that was it.Liquidator had taken some bullets for Corey.Too bad they went right through him.But she was still appreciative.They were cuddling,Bushy and Tiki were cuddling,and Megs and Cici were cuddling.My family decided to stay with us.Finally,QuackerJack woke up.He looked surprised to be in a hospital and tensed up.I kissed him and he loosened up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I took care of your dad,don't worry."I asnwered.We kissed some more,till Dorkwad ruined it.

"You guys are going to jail!" he said.

"Why?"

"You guys are wanted felons!"

"SHUT UP!WE AREN'T GOING TO JAIL!YOU CAN'T MAKE US!QUACKERJACK IS STILL WEAK FROM BLOOD LOSS!" I yelled.

"What happened?"

"Megavolt invited Quacky's dad to the party and he is a maniac."

"What's his name?"

"Jack Quackerin Sr."

"I heard of that guy!He is a devious felon!Killed everybody in his and his wife's famiy except his youngest son!"he exclaimed and then noticed what that meant."Sorry about your family,QuackerJack." he said and left the room.I made him leave the room with the telekenesis cause I had a present for my Quacky.

"You know I can see ghosts,right?"

"Ya." he said.

"I can communicate with your family if you want." and at this,he smiled.I took that as a yes and closed my right eye and uncovered my left one.I didn't even have to send for them cause they were in the room.Except for Jack Sr. cause he was probably rotting in hell.Quacky's mom smiled.

"You are gonna make a good daughter-in-law.My name is Janice.I am not happy about yours or my sons decisions,but at least you haven't killed any one,till today.I am glad you killed that scumbag though." she said.

"I am glad my brufer gots a girlfriend." giggled his sister Jessica."I thought he would NEVER get one."

"Take care of him,okay.He is a little twerp that likes to get in trouble.He is lucky to have you." said his brother John.They left and I told Quacky what they said,and was very pleased.We kissed some more and he fell asleep.I am glad we all survived this day.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Next chapter:Holy freackin Friday!! What happens when Amy gets a new power?Chaos!!!!!If you have suggestions for who should get switched with who,review them on here!!! You will get the credit for it! 


	7. Valentines day the Fearsome way

Author's note:I am sorry for the long wait,but I will have "Holy freakin friday" up here in the future.It's giving me a migraine.To clear things up,this whole story takes place before the Jailbird episode.My version of the Jailbird episode will be in the next chapter.HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 

Chapter 6

As I woke up,I saw that there was a bunch of roses and a cute teddy bear from Quacky.I wonder why he got this for me.I went up to the roses and picked up the card.It said: "Happy Valentines day,Amy!"OH CRAP! I forgot about that! I sniffed the roses and...got sprayed with water.

"QUACKY!!!!!!THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!SAY YOUR SORRY OR YOU WON'T GET A VALENTINES GIFT!!" I yelled.He came in and laughed at my wet appearence."STOP OR NO GIFT!" I yelled.He stopped.

"I'm sorry...that you can't take a joke!!!"he laughed.I threw him at the wall and he stopped.

"I am going to pick up your BIG gift." I said,slinking away.When I couldn't see him anymore,I ran to Megavolt's room."MEGAVOLT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO GET QUACKY FOR VALENTINES DAY!HELP ME!" I begged.

"How about some toys and tools?Oh,there is more to your gift." said Megavolt.

"OFF TO THE MALL!!!!!!!!!" I yelled,dramatically.

ghfdjskagguyreiwtycbzmczvghkahteyruoewyhgdhkagyweugkgdhfbvcxvzbcajufdbabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz12345678910

I left the mall,looking at what I got.Hmm...cuddle-stuff bear,parts of a ray gun,time-flux capacitator,$50,000 that I took from the registers,Quacky's favorite chocalate,MORE fake teeth.That's good.I went in the warehouse and went to Quacky's room.Tiki,Cici and Corey were at the warehouse too.They too,had gifts from their boyfriends.Cici is a cheerleader at her High school and Megavolt got her new pom poms that matched her outfit,white roses,and some low fat chocolates.She gave Megavolt lots of lightbulbs and chocolates shaped like lightbulbs.Tiki was a prep so Bushroot gave her a bunch of make-up made from herbs,spices, and other plants,yellow daisies,and cherry filled chocolates.Tiki gave Bushy LOTS of plants,white chocolates,and some food for Spike.Liquidator gave Corey a part of him that she froze before that he shaped to look like flowers,dark chocolates, and her favorite movie,"The sixth sense".She gave Liquidator milk chocolates and his favorite movie "The green mile.As I was looking around,I noticed something.

"Hey,where's Negs?" I asked.

"Oh,he went off somewhere,claiming that if he saw any more lovey junk,he would die." said Bushy.

"It's getting late.Me and Cici and Corey better get going." said Tiki.They all had a good bye smooch and I gave Quacky his gifts.

"Thank you Amy!You know,there is still more to your gift." said Quacky.

"What is it?" I asked.  
\  
"We are going on a crime spree!"

"YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY! Will there be violence?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzzyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba123456789987654321

We started our spree at the mall.Since most people would be with their honeys,it was pretty empty.Except,of course,for the managers.We each stopped at some place in the mall.Quacky went to the toy department,Bushroot went to the gatden department,Liquidator was taking the loot from the registers,Megavolt was going from department to department looking for lightbulbs, and I was in the electronics department.

"How do I download music on this?" I asked,refering to the blue Ipod.The frightened employee was very scared.

"Well,you have to plug in the computer then-" started the employee.

"I want you to Do it,not TELL me HOW TO DO IT!" I yelled.The employee nodded quickly and got to work on the Ipod.I looked at the DVDs and the PSPs.This is the best Valentines day ever!All I need now is violence.Suddenly,I heard commotion somewhere else in the mall."Oh,it's a DREAM COME TRUE!!!!! VIOLENCE!!!!!" I ran to the noise and I was confused at what I saw.Liquidator was fighting some fish mutant.Megavolt was fighting a robot duck.Bushroot was fighting a sorceress duck.Quacky was fighting a Stegasaurus.Darkwing was waiting on the sidelines and looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?Where's Negaduck?You guys ruined my date with Morgana!" said Darkwing,motioning to the sorceress.

"I am on a crime spree with my Quacky!YOU ruined MY date!Negaduck was sick of the mush love and went somewhere else."

"Quacky?Don't you mean QuackerJack?Date?HA!YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH QUACKERJACK!?!That is adorable!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he laughed.The others on his side looked at me weirdly.

"Hey,Darkdoofus,intruduce me to the weirdos!"

"Well this is Neptunia,Gizmoduck,Morgana, and Steggmutt.We are the Justice ducks!Justice ducks,this is Mental chick,she has mental powers and she's dating QuackerJack."

"Not all of you are ducks.You are such a retard."

"Are we going to continue fighting?" said Megavolt.

"Sure." I said,using telekenesis to smash most of the hero's into the wall.I couldn't see Darkwing coming up on my left.He hit me in the head with a cement gun and I staggered a little,letting go of the heros.QuackerJack ran to help me,but Gizmoduck and the others knocked my team mates out.

"HA! I know you can't see outta your left eye!That was too easy!" said Darkwing.Morgana came up to him.

"You shouldn't have used her disability against her Dark.It wasn't right." she said.

"Well,now she can be reformed and stop being evil!"said Darkwing.I scoffed.

"You judge people on their looks and deeds.No one can be completly evil.There is GOOD and BAD to everybody.You are just like the kids at school! If people would stop judging people and start to get to know them,people wouldn't be so evil.Megavolt,Bushroot, and me were bullied into evil." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna talk about it,so here's the memory." I said,passing out and sending the memory to him,letting me remember it too.

gfdjsfhksghfdkghsjakghdjskagfhjdskgfhdksagdhaf THE HIGH SCHOOL MEMORY fsdjafhjsdhfgdhdjfjsndhcnd

I slinked down the hallway to the restroom and tried to make sure I didn't meet up with Jessica and her girls.They were brutal.They were a gang of pigs and Jessica was Hamstring's sister.Suddenly,Jessica and her crew were right in front of me.

"Well well well,if it isn't Snaggletooth." Jessica laughed,pointing at my canines sticking crookedly out of my mouth.Her gang joined her laughter and called me "Snaggletooth" over and over and over.I ran in the restroom,crying.This is has been going on since Kindergarden.Now I am a Senior,and it still happens.The stress from my parents death had caused me and my siblings to finally develop our powers and I still couldn't control my powers.It was hard to hide my powers and I was also teased about my eye.Kids would be like "Are you really blind in your left eye?" and I would be like "Yeah." and they'd say "I don't believe your right eye." I would do that and they would poke me in the left eye,knowing I couldn't see it coming.As I cried,the school started to shake.It shook and shook and shook until I finally stopped crying.I was filled with uncontrollable rage and fury.I was GOING to have my REVENGE! I began to lurk around the hallway and toss around anyone I could.It was GREAT FUN!Finally,I came across Jessica and her gang.

"Hi Snaggletooth.Aren't you supposed to be crying in the restroom.HAHAHA!" said Jessica.I picked her up and threw her into the locker repeatedly.I did the same to her crew till they were dead.Teachers came out and gasped at what they saw.I stormed past them and went into hiding for a while,robbing stuff while other people were busy elsewhere.I stopped hiding when I joined Negaducks team.

djhgjfdkhgfjkfhjdhdbnfbsbvsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs PRESENT: TWO HOURS LATER hdjsgahffgdgbandcbnsbsbsbx45164246247646256246

I woke up in a prison cell and found a helmet on my head.The others were still unconscious.Darkwing was looking in my cell,a sad look on his face.

"I was bullied in High school too." he said.

"I know." I replied."Your real name is Drake Mallard."

"How do you-oh ya.Telepathy.Why didn't you say anything?"

"Unlike you,I have morals.Like don't attack on the enemies blind side.The memory I sent you to see caused you to hear my thoughts right?"

"And I could feel your feelings.Well,you're in the maximum security prison now." after that,he left.I fell back to sleep,not knowing tomorrow's events to come.

dggjfgsjfkdbshsmfnsbsabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzzyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba12345678998765432112345678998765432112354678

I thought to put some of Amy's history in.Next chapter: Jail Bird.My version of the Jailbird episode.I won't start it till I get some REVIEWS!!


	8. Jail bird my way

Chapter 7

After I woke up,I saw that the others were awake.I still had the anti-tele helmet that negates my powers,Megavolt was stripped of his battery,plug thing on his chest,and his plug hat,Bushroot's cell had almost no sunlight,QuackerJack was in a straightjacket so he couldn't move his arms to invent stuff,and Liquidator was in a glass jar.I explained EVERYTHING to them.

"How come your teeth aren't crooked anymore?' asked Bushroot.

"And I thought my mom said that you hadn't killed anybody except my dad?" asked QuackerJack.

"I used telekenisis to fix my teeth,and your mom probably didn't know about Jessica and her gang.HEY!GUARD!GET ME A TV SO I CAN WATCH WRESTLING!" I said.

"No.This is jail,not a spa." said the guard.

"Asshole.You better hope I never get outta here."

"Well,how DO we get out?" asked Megavolt.

BOOM

"That's how." I said,knowing that it was Negs.He looked angry.He let me out first and took my helmet off.

"Let the other knobs out and lets go.I can't go for 1 day without you knobs getting yourselves locked up!You don't know how LONG it took me to get up here!" he said.I did as I was told and summoned Megavolt's stuff.I let Quacky outta the straightjacket.We followed Negaduck out and he told me,Liquidator,and QuackerJack to come with him to a museum.He wanted us to help him get some jewel called the "Quackzecoatle".He explained what it did,but we didn't listen,it was boring.I just watched on the sidelines knowing any second Darkdoofus would show up.Blue smoke went around us.Yippee.The deutchebag is here.

"I am the terror-" he started.

"HURRY UP AND START FIGHTING! THIS IS JUST A STUPID JEWEL SO HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET HOME!" I yelled.I tuned out their voices as they fought.Liquidator was in a jar and Quacky got squashed.As Darkdude fought Negadoofus,I let Liquidator go and I helped the unconscious QuackerJack up.Negadoof got away with the jewel and we phoned the others to meet us in the park.We got there and they were fighting Deutchebag doofus.I watched again,enjoying the fighting and Negaduck got out the jewel.

"Ya,use it to hurt Dipwing duck!" yelled Bushroot.Negaduck turned to us and smiled evilly.I have a bad feeling about this.Darkdoof was confused as well.

"Oh I'm not using it on him,I am using it on you guys!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am tired of you knobs!" he said,aiming it at us.We were zapped and we were dust,but we quickly turned normal.We saw that Negas was changing.He had Bushy's arms,Liqqy's legs,Megavolt's torso,QuackerJack's collar and the bell ends of his jester hat,my tail,only made of water,1 yellow eye and 1 grey eye,And he still had the brim of his normal hat,but the top resembled Megavolt's plug hat.We were angry.While he attacked Darkdoof,we yanked at his cape to get his attention.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Weren't you paying attention when I was talking about what the jewel does?"

"No.You are very boring." I said.Apperently,I hit a nerve cause he picked us up and using a water gun he made with his new powers,blasted us in the wall,but Quacky dodged it and attacked his arm.

"What did you do to me?Everything is so bleak and boring.What did you do!?" said the distressed Quacky.

"I didn't do anything.Hahaha!Well that was weird." he said.He had breifly laughed like Quacky and that WAS weird.He blasted Quacky on the wall with us and left.We got down and I went to help and then,I noticed something.It was quiet.

"Hey,are you guys thinking?I can't hear nothing." I said.The others had a worried look on their faces."What"

"We were thinking.I think that jewel took our powers." Bushroot said gravely.

"Well I'm fine with that." I said.

fhdjfhdjfgdgdvfdgfbdvdgchfbdgcbfbfgcbfg TWO SECONDS LATER fhjdsklahjdfhhgfhgdhgfhgfhh

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME!!!!!" I yelled.It was very disturbing to finally think without someone's thought's in my mind.I was freaking out.

"I think that thing took our powers and a bit of us.It took my commercail talking.It took Bushroot's rage.It took the part of you that keeps you from showing your feelings.It took QuackerJack's wackiness and his creativity.It took Megavolt's reasoning,not that he used it anyway." explained Liquidator.Darky finally came to and I ran to him.

"Please!You have too help us!He took our powers!" I said breaking into tears.

"I don't think it is worth it.Living is so provincial,in the end,you just decompose into mulch.Better to end it now." sighed QuackerJack.Dark looked at him weirdly.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"I know.He is thinking logically.It is scary,isn't it.?" I answered."I am pissed off.Let's get that bastard!"

"We don't have our powers." said Megavolt.

"Well,I guess you are going to let him get away with our powers.We can use our old weakness' on him.DUH!"

"Sure."

"This will be hard.Dark,you WILL help.Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!"

"ALRIGHT! I'll help." said Dark.

"Let's find MegaNegadoofus!!!" I yelled,once again dramatically

"Here's how we will do it!"

dhghdgdhgtjgtjfjn12434513456124154151 9 HOURS LATER fdhgvndgdcghbfchvhhnvnvhnng

"Then we use his weakness'!" declared Dark.I opened my eyes and yawned.The others had fallen asleep also.

"You are SO boring."

"Let's carry out the plan!"

"Let's just turn on the news and go there.Or we could look out our DOOR!" I said,motioning to the door,where past it,MegaNegaduck was ripping the top off a bank.

"Let's go!"

"The good thing about you being an idiot is that it makes me feel smart!"

"So you ADMIT that you aren't smart!"

"Just cause I'm weird doesn't mean that I am not smart!"

Let's just GO!" yelled Liquidator,losing his temper.I gave him a pitiful look.

"But annoying the deutchebag is FUN!"

"You will have more fun when you get your powers."

"Agreed.This isn't over,Darky."

"Whatever." replyed Darkwing.I smiled in victory of our verbal exchange."You are a spaz."

"I know.That's what Quacky likes about me."

"Quacky has bad taste."

"SHUT UP!!!!" said Liquidator,ruining the fun again.We walked to the bank and brought the weakness crap.Telephone lines,firehoses,a HUGE crate, and that's about it.We attacked while Dark kept him busy.It took forever and we had to attack his left side.After we had him detained,that's when I thought of something.

"How will we GET our powers? I don't think he is going to hand it over or give it to us."

"We just use the jewel." said Bushroot,like it was obvious.

"Who has the jewel?"

"I thought YOU had it! I told you to get it!" said Darkdude.

"I tune you out.All that comes outta your mouth is crap.You are like a sewer."

"Stop fighting with him and let's get the jewel." said Liquidator.We looked around where we had foughten MegaNegs and found it.We used it to get our powers.

"YAY!!! I CAN'T THINK!!!!!" I yelled.We dumped Negadoof in a ditch near the prison and went to the warehouse.

"Hey,Mental chick?" said QuackerJack.

"What?"

"Do you like kids?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted one."My eyes lite up,knowing what he intended.

bbfhvnvhfnxhs,dkabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz123456789987654321123456789987654321

Yes,that whole "Just cause I'm weird doesn't mean that I am not smart!" thing is something I have said.Next chapter: The horrors of pregnancy!!!!!!! Will the fearsome 5 survive the symptoms of pregnancy!!??? Would YOU???? R+R plz.Thanks to all the reviewers of the world!! 


	9. The horrors of pregnancy Part 1

Chapter 8 Part 1 2 WEEKS LATER 

I threw up for the thousanth time tonight.I woke up at 3:00 AM and it was now 5:00 AM.I have been throwing up in the mornings for awhile now.Plus,I have heard some thoughts coming from my stomach.They were monotone and I couldn't hear it that good.I have a big suspision that I am pregnant.Someone knocked at the door.

"Mental chick,are you OK?" asked QuackerJack from behind the door.

"Oh-gag-I am super!Gag-You are a-gag-father!I-gag-am preg-gag-nant.You-gag-better be-gag-happy!" I replied,trying not to throw up everywhere.I heard a thud from behind the door."Quacky?Are you-gag-OK?"I opened the door to see a fainted Quacky.The others woke up and looked at me.

"What happened to HIM?" asked Megavolt.I was about to answer,but I ran back in the bathroom to avoid throwing up on them.They followed me in there.

"Are you sick or something?" asked Bushroot.I looked up from the toilet and up to them.

"I-gag-am pregnant.Yes-gag-it is Quacky's-gag." I answered.The others looked like they would faint too.

"Can I be it's uncle?" asked Bushroot.

"Can I be it's godfather?" asked Megavolt.

"When you are looking for a suitable family member,just call THE LIQUIDATOR!!" said-who else-the Liquidator.

"You all are the uncles and godfathers.Now,please excuse me,I must throw up again!" I said,running to the toilet yet again.It was torture,but it would be better in the end.I flushed the toilet and we went to the main part of the warehouse.We started to talk about what to do and Quacky woke up soon after.

"I KNEW you looked a bit bigger around the stomach area." joked Licky.Instead of laughing,I was consumed with fury.

"Hows about a **SWIRLY**!?" I yelled, dragging Licky to the restroom before he could go intangible.I shoved his face in the **clean **toilet.I flushed it and laughed as he was sucked down the toilet.

**"I'LL BE BACK****!!!!"** yelled the Liquidator as he went to the sewer.I laughed until I noticed what I just did.

**"Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit!!!!!!"** I yelled,screaming in circles around the warehouse.The rest of the team came in and watched as I ran around.

"What's wrong with _you_?" asked Bushroot.I stopped and got right in his face.

**"**IFLUSHEDLICKYDOWNTHETOILETCAUSEHECALLEDMEFATANDNOWWEHAVETOGODOWNTHESEWERANDGETHIM**"** I yelled so fast, it all came outta my mouth in only 1/2 of a 1/2 of a second.It sounded like a high pitched squeak.The others had a dumbfounded look on there faces.

"Do wha?" asked Quacky.I sighed in anger.

"I flushed Licky down the toilet cause he called me fat and now we have to go down the sewer and get him!Is _THAT _slow enough for ya!"

"Then lets go!P.S.,Bring a suit."

* * *

"WHY did you rob that bank?!Now Darkdoof will come to this crap infested place!" yelled Quacky.I scowled.

**"THEY WERE ASKING FOR IT!!!"** I yelled venomously for no reason.The others stared at me weirdly and I stared back till the DAMN PURPLE SMOKE CAME! "Oh, who could that **POSSIBLY BE**!!!" I yelled with sarcasm.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the smell that lingers in your nostril! I am Darkwiiing Duck!" yelled-really,do I HAVE to say who said it!

"GOOD GRIEF!JUST HELP US FIND LICKY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!!!" I yelled in his face.He attempted to give me a Quack Fu kick in the stomach,but THAT was a mistake.Quacky threw him in the sewer water.

"DON'T YOU DARE KICK HER STOMACH! SHE'S PREGNANT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled.

"Pregnant?!?!" said Darkdumby as he spat out the brown water.

"Yuck.That is _so _nasty!" I screeched.

"Is QuackerJack the father?" asked Darkdoofus dumbly.

"Na, dad.How did you figure it out!" yelled a small voice in the shadows.It was,of course,Gosalyn.I turned around and saw the now **brown** figure of Licky.

"**HE'S BACK WITH A VENGENCE!!!!"** Licky said dramatically.I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter Licky?Feeling CRAPPY!!" I recoiled.My teammates laughed along with me.

"Shouldn't we be going now?What if the cops come!?" said Megavolt, fearfully.I sighed and used telekenesis to carry us home.Once home,Licky took a bath.I decided to call my family and tell them the news.

"Hello?Telepathos residence." said Dizzy.I gulped loudlly.I knew Dizzy wouldn't be glad at all.

"H-hi Dizzy.Did you ever consider being an uncle?" I asked nervously.

"I would like to be an uncle.Why?"

"You don't have to wait any longer now!"

"**WWWHAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!! I ALWAYS TOLD YOU ABSTINENCE IS THE KEY!!!!! YOU IGNORED ME ON PURPOSE!!!! IS THAT DUCK THE FATHER!!!!????? REMEBER WHAT MOM ALWAYS SAID!!!!!!!!!!"**

"About what?"

**"THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Of course I remember that!! It is hard to forget!!!"

**"REMEMBER WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT HAVING KIDS WITH SOMEONE WITHOUT AN "M" GENE!!!!!???**

"No,not really."

**"SHE SAID THAT WHEN THE BABY IS FORMED,IF BOTH PARENTS HAVE THE "M" GENE,THE "M" GENES WILL TRY TO OVER POWER THE TINY REGULAR GENE!!! THE REGULAR GENE WILL FEEL THREATENED AND FIGHT FOR DOMINENCE 3 TIMES AS HARD UNTIL A STRESSFUL SITUATION COMES UP!!!! WHEN A STRESSFUL SITUATION COMES,IT GLADLY LETS THE "M" GENES DO THE REST OF THE WORK UNTIL YOU DIE!!!! WITHOUT THE OTHER "M" GENE,THE REGULAR GENE STAYS LAX AND THE KID WILL DISPLAY IT'S POWERS WHILE IT IS IN YOU AND BE BORN WITH THEM!!!!!" **

"Oh yeah.Thanks for the tips! Let the others know!!"

**"BUT I-" **he started,only to be hung up on.I turned to the others,who had a nervous look on their faces.

"Is what he said true?" asked Bushy.

"Yep!!Can't wait to see what powers they have!!" I said.

"They?" asked Quacky.

"I'm cairvoyant,remember!!??"

"OOHH YEAH!" mused the other members of the Fearsome 5.

* * *

Amy's pregnancy is divided into 3 chapters.It will take a while,so I'll let you know about the twin's powers.The girl twin will have "metalkenesis", a power that X-men fans would let you know,whether you WANT TO KNOW OR NOT, that Magneto has this power.The boy twin will be a shape-shifter.The "M" gene and the story of the Telepathos powers will be in the next chapter!!R+R PLZ!!!


	10. The horrors of pregnancy Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2 2 WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER

I am now a month pregnant!Only 8 months to go.My powers feel a little weak,so we will figure out the kids powers soon.

"How did your family get your powers anyway?" asked Bushroot all of a sudden.My tail twitched in annoyance.

"Fine.I will tell you guys.Gather around." I replied.The other Fearsome 5 sat down in front of me as I explained what happened."It was many years ago.Back before the humans moved to another planet and before we evolved into anthro bodies,human scientists were curious about superpowers and they made a modified mutated gene, later called the "M" gene, chock full of powers,the power you would get were varied,depending on your bodies and brain.They captured 25 pairs of animals, most of them were cats and dogs.My ancestors,Fluffy and Shadow,were cats of course and Reva,Cici, and Corey's ancestors,Spot and Princess,were dogs.My great great...grandma Fluffy had the power of electricity.My great great...grandpa Shadow could manipulate shadows and jump into them and appear somewhere else.Spot had the power of laser vision and Princess had the power of super strength.After seeing that the "M" gene's worked,the humans used it on themselves and thought they were high and mighty.The let the animals they experimented go and left to go to a new planet.There on that planet,they planned on being gay superheroes.They didn't give a shit that they left super powered animals alone in the world,to be exiled by the others.Villians and heroes were formed and we were exiled more.It didn't get any better when we evolved to anthro bodies.**IF I EVER SEE A HUMAN I WILL KILL THEM WHERE THEY STAND.IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM THAT MY FAMILY AND OTHER FAMILIES HAVE TO HIDE WHO WE ARE FROM THE OTHERS HERE THAT HAVE THEIR HEAD STUCK UP REALLY FAR UP THEIR ASS!!!!REVENGE IS IMMINENT!!!"**

"I'm scared." said Bushroot timidly.

"Oh yeah.I forgot to tell you guys!!My sisters and brother are coming!"

* * *

I opened the door and let in my family.Dizzy looked a little pissed off.Before I could ask him what was wrong,I was hit with questions. 

"OH MY GOD!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE AUNTS!!! TOTALLY!!!" screeched Tiki and Cici in unison.

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy!?" asked Reva.

"This is pretty kool!Trust me,I know kool." said Corey.

"Oh Tiki,you're here!!" yelled Bushroot.They ran to each other and started to make out.

"Oh Megsy!!" said Cici.

"Susie!Wait,or was it Cindy?Judy?Terra?Terry?Jerry?Gretchen?Greta?Elmo?Reggie?OH YA!Cici!!" yelled Megavolt.Cici looked a bit discouraged that he forgot her name,but they made out anyway.

"In a world where The LIQUIDATOR loves Corey,they will make out!Rated "R" of course!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Corey,clearly confused.He whispered something in her ear and she froze him."That is all guys EVER think about!" she said angrily.Dizzy took me to the side.

"I am not okay with this and the only thing that will let me BE okay with this is if you and QuackerShack marry!" he said angrily.

"1,His name is QUACKERJACK!!! 2,I will gladly marry him.3,WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE AN ASS!!!!!YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!!! I AM 23 FOR GODS SAKE!!! I AM AN ADULT!!! I DON'T HAVE TO CONSULT YOU ON EVERYTHING I DO!!!" I yelled.I turned my back on him and went to QuackerJack,to inform him on what we have to do to get Dizzy's approval.

"Of course!!We should set the wedding for before the babies are born!!Then we could have our honeymoon and your family and the rest of the Fearsome 5 wouldn't have to babysit.Where do you want the honeymoon?" He said.

"Well, we would have to make a "deposit" first.Then we could go to Hawai!!!"I said happily.Something tapped my shoulder and I saw that it was Dizzy.I took him to the side."What do you want?" I said irratibly.

"I wanted to say sorry.Being the oldest,I feel like I need to protect you and the others. I promise not to be so over protective anymore." he said.

"You don't really mean that,do you?"

"Not at all!"He said,smiling widely.I went to the Liquidator and chipped the ice off him.He was dazed and confused.

"Was it something I implied?" he said before fainting,becoming a puddle on the floor.Reva,Dizzy,Cici,Tiki,and Corey left afterwards.

* * *

I am now 4 months pregnant.It was now 11:00 and I was getting a bit bigger.Quacky was trying to make a ray gun,but he was having problems. 

"Could 1 of you guys help me please?" he said agitated.I sighed and my tail twitched.I waved my hand in his direction,trying to use telekenesis to put it together.I didn't hear anything for 5 minutes.I sighed angrily.

"You could say "Thanks"!" I yelled,turning in their direction.I gasped.Where once was a ray gun,there was now a metal puddle!The others were gaping at it in surprise.

"How did you DO that?!"

"1 of our kids has "Metalkenesis!!"

"Remind me to not piss them off!"

"This is so kool! I wonder what the other power is gonna be!!??" I said excitedly."I am as excited as a mouse that found the greatest cheese ever!!" I yelled,not noticing that Quacky and the others had a look of shock on their face and that the room and everything in it started to grow.

**"**WHAT THE HECK**!??!"** screamed Quacky.That is when I noticed the seemingly large room and occupants.

"What happened?" I questioned.Quacky shakily gave me a small mirror and I almost dropped it.I expected to see me in the mirror,but what I saw was a mouse."What the-" I started,but finally realized.I AM THE MOUSE!!! I let out a scream so loud, all of Duckburg heard me.After I screamed I started to freak out.Luckily, I turned into my normal form.I was VERY relieved to be normal.I went and kissed my Quacky.He was surprised.

"What was that for?And how can I do it more often?" he asked.I smiled.

"It is because I am can't wait for our wedding!!" I said.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter!!Only 1 more pregger chapter!!And the wedding in the next chapter!! 


	11. The horrors of pregnancy Part 3

Chapter 8 Part 3

A/N: Amy is now 6 months pregnant.

"Do you, Jack Quackerin Jr., take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked a dog priest.Jack, mostly known as QuackerJack, was out of his jester outfit for once.He had his red hair slicked back and a black tuxedo.He was pretty handsome.

"I DO!!" 'Jack' said with great enthusiasium.I smiled behind my veil.I looked out to the crowd.It wasn't very crowded though.Darkwing duck was there in his civilian clothes with his girlfriend,Morgana, who was in disguise.Gosalyn was there too, and she was wearing a tx instead of a dress.The rest of the fearsome 5 were in the crowd too.Megavolt was standing beside QuackerJack, since he was the best man.Behind me stood my sisters, the ladies in waiting.Bushy and Liqui were in trenchcoats,since they didn't look very normal.The priest turned to me.

"And do you, Amy Telepathos, take Jack Quackerin Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" I said excitedly.Me and Quacky turned to each other and started to kiss VERY passionately.

"Then I-HEY we didn't get to that part yet! I-HEY-STOP-OH WHATEVER!!!" yelled the priest, defeatedly.The others smiled,laughed,and video-taped us making out.It was lots o fun!!We hurried to a black limo to go to the airport so we could go to Hawaii.

* * *

A/N: Details of the honeymoon are being left out to hurry up and let her give birth.Amy is 3 or 4 weeks overdue and it is Christmas eve.

It was an awesome Christmas eve.We were nervous about the babies,of course,but I told them not to worry.If something were wrong,I would know!Right?Anyway, we were caroling with Darkwing, his girlfriend, and his daughter Gosalyn.They started to sing 'Deck the halls' when I felt something in my stomach.It felt very painful.Next thing Iknow it was like I peed myself.MY WATER BROKE!!!

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!!!Fa la la la la, la la la la!!_

"Guys, my water broke!!' I said.The others were busy singing and didn't notice what I said.

_Tis' the season to be golly!! Fa la la la la, la la la la!!_

**_"MY WATER BROKE!!!!!FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!"_** I yelled in the same tune as 'Deck the halls'.This caught the others attention.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!"

"WHAT DO I DO"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" came the different cries.QuackerJack came next to me and held my hand.

"It will be okay!" he said shakelly.In my pain, I squeezed his hand until it turned red.

**"IT WILL NOT BE OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed.

"Don't haveta yell!" he replied.

* * *

2 weeks later

Finally, after 7 hours, I gave birth to two twins.A boy kitten with fur as white as a ducks feathers.He had blue eyes.We named him Jack Quackerin the Third.He had shapeshifting powers.His twin sister was a duck with feathers as black as night.We named her Shannon Quackerin.She had green eyes and 'Metalkenesis'.They wre tiny babies, speaking in grunts,cries, and whining.To be honest, me and Quacky haven't had a single nights sleep.We were like zombies and very tired.But suddenly, a rusted and old top started to spin in the middle of the room, from outta nowhere.

"Uh...whats that?" I asked.QuackerJack and Megavolt were watching the thing with great interest.

"It's our Time top!!!" answered QuackerJack.

"Time top as in time traveling!?!?!?!"

"Yep!" he said.The top finally stopped spinning and 2 people came out.We all gasped.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! Who came out of the Time Top?All shall be revealed in the next chapter: Blast from the Future.


	12. Blast from the Future

Chapter 9 Blast from the Future

The two people that got off of the Time Top were only ten year olds.One was a boy cat with white fur/hair, blue eyes, and a jester hat with black on the left side and green on the right side.He also had on a long-sleeved shirt with black sleeves and the rest of the shirt was striped green and black.He had on black jeans and green boots.He looked around with glee.The other person that emerged from the Time Top was a girl duck with black feathers/hair and green eyes.Her outfit looked like metal only it would bend around her just like regular clothes and part of the metal acted like a mask.She had a very smug look on her face and was looking at the Time Top with pride.

"I TOLD you I could fix the Time Top!!" said the black duck with pride.The white boy cat looked in our direction and his smile melted into a grimace.

"How far back did you take us?" he asked nervously.She looked in his direction, having not seen us yet, and raised an eyebrow.

"10 minutes, I think.Why?" she asked, confused.He didn't answer and merely pointed in our direction.She too, got a grimace on her face.

"Who ARE you guys?" I asked.Instead of answering, they ran to QJ's feet and my feet.

"Please don't ground us!! It was Shannon's idea!!PLEASE!!!!!" screamed the boy cat,hysterically.Then it hit me.These were the future versions of Jack the Third and Shannon!!QuackerJack figured it out too and we glared at our future kids darkly.

"Young man..." I said vicously.

"Young lady..." said Quacky.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED!!!!!!!!" we screamed in unison.Then, without warning, the Time Top exploded.

"We are so fucked." said 'Future' Shannon.

"Watch your language young lady!" said me and Quacky in unison.

"So...they are the babies from the future but since the top exploded they are stuck here?" asked Megavolt.clearly confused.

"They aren't stuck here.We just have to find the present top.BUT...I am making them stay here.We need help with the babies!!!But first, we should introduce them to Darkwing." I said.QuackerJack and 'future' Jack 3rd started to laugh hysterically.

"We will cook his ass!" laughed Jack 3rd.

"LANGUAGE!!!!!!" I said,scolding him.

* * *

After serious scolding, we went to the bank and they weren't very surprised to see us.

"Hi Fearsome 5.Should I go in the usual corner?" asked a random citizen.Blue smoke gulfed around us.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the safe you cannot crack! I am...Darkwing Duck!"

"Hiya deutche!!!May I introduce you to the new members!!We are now...the Fearsome 7!!!!This is Yin and thats Yang and they are our kids from the future!!We ain't the Brady Bunch...but we are SO much better than them!!" I said.

"So how many kids do you have, technically.4 or 2?"

"Um...I'm not sure.Oh well!ATTACK!!!!!!!" I said.Yang manipulated metal to go all around him.Yin turned into a snake and chased Launchpad.He turned to chase Gosalyn, but he turned into his normal form and blushed like crazy.

"I am Yin.You are very pretty!" he said,laughing like a retard.Gosalyn was VERY confused.

"STOP THE FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.I ran to Jack 3rd."Honey, are you okay?HELLO!!!!!ARE YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!?????" he just continued laughing like a retard.We dragged him home,but not before Yang blocked off the bank with metal.Jack 3rd FINALLY snapped out of in just in time for him to help me change his younger self's diaper.He promptly threw up.We all fell asleep, not knowing of the horrors we will face in our dreams.

* * *

Dude, that was CONFUSING!!!!!Basically, their future kids are staying in the past.Stay tuned for the next chapter: Nightmare in St. Canard!!!People are dying in their sleep and Nodoff ain't got nothing to do with it!!!Freddy Krueger ain't got nothing on this guy!!!!Sorry this chapter is so short.More to come!!!R+R!!! 


	13. Nightmare in St Canard

A/N: I'm going to write the rest of the story in third person POV now.The future kids are going to dream the same thing as their younger selves since they have a telepathic connection to their past selves.

Chapter 10 Nightmare in St. Canard

After finally escaping the bank, Darkwing Duck had enough!He went to the Fearsome 7's warehouse so that he could put up hidden cameras and tape recorders, but he didn't count on the events of that night.He decided to go to QuackerJack's room to put tape recorders there.

* * *

**QUACKERJACK'S DREAM**

Quackerjack looked around the dark room only to see a huge shadowy figure with red eyes and a bloody knife.

"Who...what are you?" asked Quackerjack timidly.The figure laughed evilly.

"I am your worst nightmare!" he said vicously.His voice was that of Quackerjack's dad.Quackerjack's hair stood up on end.

"Who's blood is on that knife?" Quackerjack asked, curious.The figure pointed to the corner of the room,grinning evilly.Quackerjack looked in the corner and gasped.His wife,kids,and friends were chopped up and stacked up ever so neatly.Suddenly, he was grabbed up by the figure.

"You are next!" he said, bringing up the knife, ready to strick.Quackerjack did what most people do and tried to block the knife's path with his left arm.The knife cut his arm with great pain.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Darkwing gasped as the sleeping Quackerjack raised his left arm and a big cut appeared out of nowhere.It was bleeding quite freely and,enemy or not, he decided to help him.He shook him and slapped him hard until he finally woke up.He jumped out of his bed and looked around.Neither him or Darkwing noticed the dark shadow with red eyes slip out of the room and head down the hallway.

"Darkwing?What are you doing here?" asked Quackerjack.

"Not now, we need to help your teamates!" said Darkwing, as he dragged Quackerjack to the next room,where Amy was sleeping.

* * *

**AMY'S DREAM**

Amy looked around the graveyard, seeing a coffin, a newly dug up grave, and the same dark shadow from Quacky's dream.She looked in the coffin when she was pushed in by the shadow.

"Rest in peace!" yelled the shadow figure as he closed the coffin.His voice was no longer like that of Quacky's dad.She could feel the coffin get dragged into the grave.

"WAIT!!!STOP!!!I CAN'T BREATH!!!" yelled Amy.The air was getting shallow.She coughed and coughed.The air would be gone soon.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Darkwing and QJ could hear Amy's struggling breathes and shook her awake.Once again, the shadow tore down the hallway to Megavolt's room, unoticed.

"What is going on?!" yelled Amy.Darkwing and QJ ignored her question and ran to Megavolt's room.

* * *

**MEGAVOLT'S DREAM**

Megavolt was in a room with a big pool in the middle of it with the shadow figure by the pool.

"**WHO ARE YOU!!!!!" **screamed Megavolt,pointing at the shadow.

"I-"

**"WHO ARE YOU!!!!!"** screamed Megavolt,again, and interuppting the shadow.The shadow raised it's eyebrow at him.

"I-"

**"WHO ARE YOU!!!!!"** screamed Megavolt,again, and,again, interuppting the shadow.The shadow was starting to get pissed off.He raised his index finger,as if about to speak again, only to be screamed at again.**"WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!"**.The shadow picked Megavolt up and threw him in the pool, electrucuting Megavolt.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Darkwing,QJ, and Amy arrived in Megavolt's room just in time, as he started to convulse and was suddenly dripping wet.Darkwing shook and slapped Megavolt while QJ and Amy dried him off.When Megavolt woke up, he raised an eyebrow as to why Darkwing was there,but kept quiet.The shadow slipped down to Bushroot's room,unoticed again.The others tore down to Bushy's room.

* * *

**BUSHROOT'S DREAM**

Bushroot was in a room with the shadow figure, who was holding weed killer, axes, and chainsaws.Bushroot screamed like a scared little girl and the shadow laughed.The shadow threw an axe with a small amount of weed killer on the edge at Bushroot, which hit him in his right arm, leaving a cut three inches long.He started to bleed green sap.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Darkwing,QJ,Megsy, and Amy arrived in Bushy's room and gasped at the green sap leaking from his right arm.They hurriedly cleaned it up and woke him up.The shadow crept down to the future and present Jack 3rd's room, but it was noticed this time.

"WHAT"S THAT!!??" yelled a frightened Bushroot.The others looked where he was pointing and they all followed.

* * *

**FUTURE AND PRESENT JACK 3RD'S DREAM**

Both Jack 3rds were on the top of a skyscraper with the shadow.The shadow knocked the baby Jack 3rd out and twisted the Future Jack 3rd's right foot.The 10 year-old Jack 3rd grabbed his past self as the shadow came into his face, glaring at him with blood-red eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" the Future Jack 3rd asked angrily and fearfully.

"That isn't any of _your_ business, fool." replied the shadow figure.He picked up the injured kid and was just about to throw him and his baby self off of the skyscraper, when they both started to fade."Not again!".

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Both Jack 3rds opened their eyes to see Darkwing,Megsy,Bushy,QJ, and Amy looking at them worriedly.The shadow growled and headed to the present and future Shannon's room.The rest followed angrily and fearful for Shannon's lives.

* * *

**FUTURE AND PRESENT SHANNON'S DREAM**

Present and future Shannon were in a cave with the shadow figure.He smiled evilly.

"No holding back this time!Come, my pretties!!" he yelled as hundreds of poisonious spiders crawled out from everywhere,covering present and future Shannon's bodies.They squealed with fear.Everything started to fade shortly though.The shadow gritted his teeth angrily.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Everybody gasped as the Shannon's woke up, still covered with about 15 spiders.Megavolt shocked the spiders off of them and the shadow ran to the last room in the warehouse-Liquidator's room.

* * *

**THE LIQUIDATOR'S DREAM**

The Liquidator was at an abandoned circus with the shadow.He was in the fetal position with the shadow standing above him,trying not to laugh.Behind him stood annoyingly peppy clowns singing the Barney theme song.

"And to think...this is all I have to do kill you!!" said the shadow with obvious amusment.

"How did you figure that this would hurt me?" asked The Liquidator.

"Who ISN'T afraid of peppy clowns singing the Barney theme song.The theme song enough will make your ears with peppy clowns, you are SURE to die in about 2 more minutes." said the shadow as if it was obvious.It really was obvious though.Peppy clowns with Barney will kill ya!Liquidator's ears started to bleed.He yelled with pain.Everything started to fade.The shadow was very angry.

"**DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!"** he said with hatred.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

The Liquidator was crying with joy and he grabbed onto quacky, getting his shoulder wet and bloody.The shadow escaped to the city, unoticed.

"Thank god!!!He had peppy clowns singing the Barney theme song!" he said,while crying hysterically.The others got angry looks on their face.

"THE FIEND!!!" they all yelled in unison.Amy and Darkwing got on the phones to warn their loved ones not to sleep.Morgana swore to go to Nodoff's world and demand to know what was going on.Everybodies injuries were fixed up, and Darkwing was extremely curious.

"What DID happen in your dreams?" asked Darkwing.The Fearsome 7 had looks of embarassment etched on their faces.

"Well, in my dream, he killed all of you guys and then tried to kill me.His voice was exactly like my dad's." said Quackerjack,embarassed.

"He buried me alive in a dark coffin." said Amy.

"He tried to electrucute me in water.I never liked the stuff.I drowned when I was younger." said Megavolt.

"I thought you couldn't barely remember your past?" said Darkwing.

"Fearful memories never truly leave your mind." said Megavolt, mysteriously.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what" said Megavolt mysteriously again.

"Like that!!!!All mysterious and crap.Stop."

"MOVING ON!!!!Bushy,what happened in your dream?" Amy asked Bushroot.

"He tried to kill me with weed killer,axes, and chainsaws.IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!" said Bushroot with fear.

"We were on a high skyscraper." said Future Jack 3rd.

"He made spiders attack us." said Future Shannon.

"**CLOWNS!!!!!!!CLOWNS AND THE BARNEY THEME SONG!!!!!!"** sobbed the hysterical Liquidator.

"I think he uses people's fears against you in your dreams.Then he kills you with your own fears.We have to stay up." said Darkwing.

"With caffiene?" asked Amy.

"Yep."

"What about Quacky and the future Jack 3rd?Who knows what will happen?"

"Don't worry!They will be fine!" said Darkwing as he got some coffee for Quackerjack and Pepsi for Jack 3rd.They drank it in 1 gulp.

* * *

**2 SECONDS LATER**

**"Holycrap!!!Whatiswrongwiththeceilingitlookssobig!!Oooooohhhhhhh!!!!! Icansingmyabcs!!!Youwanttosee!!!!abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NowIknowmyabcs,howaboutyou?Wwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" **said Quackerjack,hopped on coffee.His eyes were wide and he was bouncing off the walls,more so then usual.His 10 year-old son was hopping off the walls too.

**"Theceilingisbig!!!Wwwwwwwwwwwoooooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!IlovemymomanddadverymuchandIlikeGosalyntoo,butnotasmuchandIhopeshemarriesmewhenwegetolder!!!!IlovehersomuchIwanttodateherandgiveherflowersandringsandnecklacesandbraceletsandallkindsofcrap."** said Jack 3rd.

"I knew it!!! I knew something would happen!!!!!" said Amy to Darkwing.He groaned.

"I know you know so shut up already!" Darkwing said angrily.Quackerjack came over and smacked Darkwing on his head.

"**Don'ttalktomybeautifulwifelikethat!!!!!!" **he said angrily.

* * *

Morgana was at Noddoff's lair.She looked around furiously. 

"NODOFF!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" she screamed.The goblin appeared out of nowhere, worried.

"Someone has been trespassing in people's dreams!1000 people are already dead!!!" Said Nodoff.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No.Not at all.Whatever it is, it is a demon.Or a ghost."

* * *

CLIFFHAGER!!!!!!Next chapter:A killer revealed.R+R please! 


	14. A killer revealed!

Chapter 11 A killer revealed

The Fearsome 7 and Darkwing tried to stay up as much as possible, but it was hard.Even Quackerjack and Jack 3rd were winding down.They decided to try and find out who the shadow is.Quackerjack soon fell asleep, the others didn't notice.

* * *

**QUACKERJACK**

Quackerjack was still in the warehouse, but no one was there.Suddenly, he heard a little girl crying.He looked in the hallway and saw a small girl duck with blond hair and a white dress and shoes.

"What's the matter, little girl?" asked Quackerjack.She turned to look at him, but her eyes weren't in her eye sockets.They were just...gone.

"Freddy likes children, especially little girls.The parents of St. Canard burned him in the crematory at the morgue.His screams of terror and false promises fell on deaf ears.He comes after you in your dreams, and kills you with your fear and shame.He feeds off of misery, shame, and fear." she said.All of a sudden, Quackerjack was in a cemetary.The little girl was jump-roping with two other girls, both with blond hair and white dresses and shoes, one was a dog, the other was a goose.They held the ends of the jump rope.They began to sing a jumprope song.It wasn't 'Cinderella dressed in yella' or 'Fudge fudge'.It was a different kind of song.

**1, 2, Freddy's coming for you!!!!**

**3, 4, Better lock your door!!!!!**

**5, 6, Grab a crucifix!!!!!**

**7, 8, Try to stay up late!!!!**

**9, 10, Never sleep again!!!!!**

As soon as they finished the song, a brown furred cougar with a red and black striped Christmas sweater and a glove with knives on his right hand came in front of him.He had the same blood red eyes as the shadow, and the fur on his face was burned off.Right when he tried to slash him with his knives, Quackerjack woke up.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Quackerjack jerked awake suddenly, scaring the others.

"I know who the shadow is!!!" he yelled.

"Who?" asked the others in unison.

"His name is Freddy Cougar.He feeds off of fear and shame and kills people with it.He was alive once, and he killed children, especially little girls.And there is this weird song."

"How do YOU know this?" asked Darkwing.

"A dead little girl told me.The song was creepy it was like-" said Quackerack, but before he could continue what he was going to say, Freddy appeared, no longer in his shadow form.

"1, 2, I'm coming for you!3, 4, Better lock your door!5, 6, Grab a crucifix!7, 8, Try to stay up late!9, 10, Never sleep again!!!" said Freddy, menacingly.He threw some sleeping gas at them.They all began to sleep.

* * *

**QUACKERJACK**

Quackerjack was back in his 7 year-old body.In front of him, his father glared at him.Quackerjack immediatly began to shake.His father looked at him,disgusted.

"Soon you shall join your bitch mother and sister, and that bastard that is your brother!!But, out of all of them, you are the BIGGEST bastard!! I have been trying to kill you all of your life and you kept getting away!!Just because I am dead doesn't mean I will stop trying to kill you!!!" yelled Jack Quackerin Sr.Quackerjack backed away as his father glared at him dangerously.He could feel tears come to his eyes as the scenes of his mother's, sister's and brother's deaths came into his mind.He cried, remembering the moments and thinking 1 thing:_ It's all my fault!!!_He realized it now.If he hadn't asked for anything for Christmas that night, she wouldn't have gone Christmas shopping, if he had grabbed his brother and dragged him to the kitchen, if he kept a better grip on his sister.Suddenly, his mother.sister, and brother appeared in a shining light,blinding Jack Quackerin Sr.They went up to Quackerjack.

"Come on, honey!!Wake up!!Your friends and family need you!!" yelled his mother.Quackerjack bowed his head, looking at the floor as tears leaked out of his eyes even more.

"But it is because of me that you guys are dead!The least I could do is die, like you guys had to!!" Quackerjack said,ashamed.

"Jack, look at me!!!!" yelled his older brother.Quackerjack lifted his head."Don't let this guy beat you!!Don't take the easy way out!!! It isn't your fault!!We were destined to die!!!"

"Brufer, you hafta wake up!!!Pwease!!!!!!!!" yelled his younger sister, as she and his brother and mother began to fade.Jack Sr. regained his eye sight and stared at Quackerjack, showing off a bloody knife.

"Any last words!?!" he said viciously.Quackerjack clenched his fists.

"You aren't real!!You are dead and this is just a stupid dream!!You can't scare me!!!You hear me, Freddy Cougar!?" yelled Quackerjack.Everything faded as he woke up.

* * *

**AMY**

Amy was back in her 12 year-old body, with her parents and siblings looking at her evilly.They were zombies.They began to chant.

"You killed us.You killed us.You killed us.You killed us." they all said, over and over.Amy clamped her paws over her ears and sat on the ground.

"STOP!!!!STOP IT!!!!" yelled Amy,crying loudly.She was amazed that Freddy had uncovered her deepest fear.Since they didn't know what happened when their parents died, Amy had thought that she had caused it somehow.Without warning, the zombies dissolved and Amy's real parents appeared in a blinding light.They walked up to Amy and took her paws off of her ears.She looked up at her parents, tears still visible in her eyes.

"Honey, even though we can't tell you what happened,we can tell you what didn't happen." said Amy's mother.

"You and your siblings had nothing to do with our deaths!!Now, promise me something." said Amy's father.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Wake up dear.Go on living and watch your kids." said her dad, her mom nodding behind him.They disappeared and Amy stood up as the zombies reappeared.

"You guys are just cheap knock-offs!!Forget ya'll I'm outta here!!" yelled Amy in triumph as she began to wake up.

* * *

**MEGAVOLT**

Megavolt was back in his 8 year-old body, the same age he was when he almost drowned.He was at the community pool.It was like he was reliving it.Megavolt looked in the pool, staring at the rippling water.Behind him, Hamm String was making fun of him.

"Look at the dork!!He wants to go in the water!!" jeered Hamm.Before Megavolt could object, he was shoved in the pool from behind by Hamm.He struggled to breath.He wasn't electrocuted,since he didn't have his powers in this body.He kicked and struggled to get back up, but he just sank.Soon he was sitting on the bottom of the pool,struggling to stay conscious.He finally fainted.Without warning, Morgana appeared with Nodoff.

"You said Megavolt was here somewhere.Where is he!?" asked Morgana.

"He is currently at the bottom of the pool." replied Nodoff.Morgana dove into the pool and lifted the young rat out of the pool.She gave him CPR until he finally regained consciousness.He coughed up the water and looked up at Morgana.

"Aren't you Darkwing's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, but you have to wake up!! I am only here for a short while and I can't wake you up.You have to that yourself." said Morgana as she and Nodoff began to fade.

"OK.You are a loser Freddy!!" said the young Megavolt as he began to blow rasberries in every direction.He grinned as everything faded as he began to wake up.

* * *

**FUTURE AND PRESENT JACK 3RD**

Both Jack 3rds were back on the skyscraper, only now they were standing on a tightrope that was as rickety as heck that dangled over a long drop.On the other side of the rope was Freddy, who had fixed the rope to break in a matter of minutes.

"Hiya, losers!!!How ya doing?Good, I hope!!!Well, sadly, your parents are dead.Oh well!!!" lied Freddy.He disappeared,leaving them all alone on the tightrope.

"They can't be dead!!!!Right!?!?!" denied Jack 3rd, hoping his past self would agree.The baby Jack 3rd just burst out crying."Your wrong!!They aren't dead!!" yelled the 10 year-old fiercely, as several tears escaped his eyes.The tightrope broke when it was suddenly grabbed by Amy's mom.Amy's dad grabbed both Jack 3rds and placed them safely on the skyscraper.

"Don't worry!!Your parents aren't dead." said Amy's mom.

"Who are you guys?" asked the 10 year-old.

"Ask your mom.Just remember, we are watching you guys and wake up, ok?" said Amy's dad.The ghosts began to disappear,leaving the Jack 3rds on the skyscraper all alone.

"I don't know about you,but I'm outta here!! This skyscraper is creepy." said Jack 3rd.His baby self babbled in agreement.They both began to fade as they woke up.

* * *

**FUTURE AND PRESENT SHANNON**

Both Shannons were tied and gagged with Freddy in front of them.He was about to let loose spiders.

"Your parents are dead and it is probably your fault.Bye!" he said,letting loose the spiders and disappeared.The Shannons whimpered and cried as the spiders crawled all over them.Suddenly, Quackerjack's mom,sister, and brother appeared.They wiped the spiders off of the girls and untied them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Shannon.Quackerjack's mom grinned.

"Ask your dad.Wake up, ok?!" she replied as, once again, they began to fade.Shannon shrugged.

"Whatever.Let's leave before the spiders return." said Shannon.The baby Shannon nodded vigourously.They, of course, began to fade.

* * *

**BUSHROOT**

Bushroot was trapped in a greenhouse with chainsaws and weed killer everywhere.In front of him were 2 people he never thought he would ever see again, Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson.They were grinning evilly and they grabbed the weapons.

"You know what they say, Reggie the Veggie!!" said Dr. Gary, holding the weed killer dangerously close to Bushroot.

"An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth!!!!!" finished Dr. Larson.Bushroot started to shake more than ever.Right when they were about to attack Bushroot, Morgana and Nodoff appeared.Morgana turned the evil doctors into pudding and untied Bushroot.

"You are Darkwing's girlfriend, right?" asked Bushroot with interest.

"Yes." answered Morgana.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Noone deserves to die in their dreams, not even you guys.Wake up." said Morgana as she and Nodoof began to fade again.

"Um...I'm going to leave this dream, Freddy.DONT KILL ME!!!!!" screamed Bushroot as he started to wake up.

* * *

**THE LIQUIDATOR**

The Liquidator screamed like a little girl as the same clowns ran up to him.This time, they had dozens of nasty looking weapons.They began to sing, of course, but this time, the more they sang, the more evil and demonic they got.Liquidator cowered in the corner as Morgana and Nodoff appeared.

"Um...clowns?But Quackerjack is dressed as a clown!!Aren't you scared of him?!" asked Morgana.

"Quackerjack is dressed as a jester!!! It is different from a clown!!" screamed The Liquidator with fear.Morgana shrugged.

"Whatever.Just wake up!!" she yelled as she and Nodoff began to disappear.

"That is IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" screamed The Liquidator.He stood up and went face to face with the clowns.They tried to cut him, but he went intangible."This dream sucks!!!BYE, CREEPY CLOWNS!!!!" he yelled, as he began to wake up.

* * *

**DARKWING DUCK**

Darkwing was face to face with Freddy.

"I'm not scared of anything, you burnt furball!!!!" said Darkwing.Freddy smirked.

"Shame is something I use to my advantage, Mr. My mother picks out my clothes." Said Freddy, in a teasing tone.He pointed to a corner of the room.Darkwing looked.Gosalyn's, Morgana's, Honker's, and Launchpad's bodies were all scratched up and bloody.

"You can't shame me either!! That isn't really them!!!" yelled Darkwing, triumphantly.Freddy smirked and scratched a wall with his knife-glove, making them sharper.

"Just 'cause I can't SCARE you or SHAME you, doesn't mean I can't KILL you!!!" said Freddy, vicously.He was about to strike him, when Morgana and Nodoff appeared.Morgana slapped Freddy.

"Hurry, Dark, wake up!!!" yelled Morgana.Darkwing began to wake up.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

Everybody woke up at the same time, but everyone stared as Freddy, Morgana, and Nodoff flew outta Darkwing's head.

"That's not right." said Amy.Nodoff grabbed Freddy.

"I know where to put this guy.He is going to dream jail.He has trespassed in over 1000 dreams and murdered over 1000 people.He is also being charged with 10 counts of attempted murder." said Nodoff, as he slowly disappeared.

"I'll be back in a future chapter!!!!" yelled Freddy, before disappearing.

"You know, this doesn't change anything." said Darkwing.Megavolt smiled.

"Not a chance!!" agreed Megavolt.Darkwing and Morgana left.

"I was saved by 3 duck ghosts with red hair.They said I should ask you about them, dad." said Shannon.

"Well, I think it might be my mom, younger sister, and older brother." said Quackerjack, thoughtfully.Jack 3rd raised an eyebrow.

"I was saved by 2 cat ghosts.They said to ask you, mom." said Jack 3rd, suspiciously.

"That would be my parents.This is too weird.At least now we can sleep." said Amy, before they all went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it is so long.R+R please!! Next chapter: Young love.Shannon and Jack 3rd go to the same school as Gosalyn and Honker.Love might spark!!! 


	15. Young Love

Chapter 12 Young Love

It was 5 in the morning and Amy and Quackerjack were having a very important talk.

"I think the kids should go to school.That way we don't look too weird." suggested Amy.

"You are very right.They shall start today.Lets go wake 'em up." agreed Quackerjack.

"I know a good way to wake them up." snickered Amy.Amy grabbed some pots and pans and silently went in Shannon's room.QJ went in Jack 3rd's room with some 'fun' toys.Everything was quiet, but not for long.

"WAKE UP!!!!TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!" yelled Amy, as she beat the pots and pans together.Shannon jumped outta bed.

"SCHOOL!!!!!????? WHY!!!!!" she yelled with agony.

"Get ready for school." said Amy.

"COME ON JACK!!!!!!!EARLY BIRD GETS TO LIVE!!!!!" said Quackerjack, who had some teeth clattering by his feet.Jack 3rd flew out of the room faster tham you could say 'Get outta bed or else.' Jack went to the table with Shannon, who was eating some cereal.

"Dad scared me with the teeth." said Jack 3rd with a groan, as he got some cereal as well.

"Mom got kitchen stuff and beat it like a marching band." said Shannon.After they finished their cereal, they got dressed.Jack 3rd wore some really baggy light blue jeans, a large,red shirt that said'Just be glad I'm not YOUR kid!!', and some black boots.Shannon wore some dark blue jeans, a small green shirt that said'Everyone is entitled to MY opinion!', and some black converse.Once everyone got in the car, they realized they had no idea where the school was.

"We could ask Mr. Banana Brain!" said Quackerjack, as he got out the doll.Shannon hit her head on the window over and over, with embarrassment.Jack 3rd watched with curiousity and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You are the only one who would ask directions from a doll." Amy said with amusement.

"Go down Avian Way for 5 miles, then turn left." 'said' Mr. Banana Brain.

"WOW!!He is very smart, dad!!! I have a Mr. Banana Brain Jr. doll!!" said Jack 3rd, getting out a small version of Mr. Banana Brain.

"Like father, like son!!!" said Quackerjack with joy.Jack 3rd smiled widely.

"Yep!!!!" said Jack 3rd.They finally got to the school and registered Jack 3rd and Shannon.Amy and QJ were in disguise, of course.Jack 3rd and Shannon entered the 4th grade class, when Jack saw Gosalynn.His eyes turned into big red hearts and Shannon saw this.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!!!" she said as she rolled her eyes.The teacher came up to them.

"Hello!! I am your teacher.Please tell the class your names." Said the teacher.

"I'm Shannon Quackerin.This is my brother, Jack Quackerin the 3rd." said Shannon as she pointed to her dazed brother.

"They seem familiar." said Gosalyn said to Honker.Honker wasn't listening though.He was staring at Shannon.

"She is BEAUTIFUL!" he said, amazed.

"Now class, school is important.Tell me, if you wanted to become a French Teacher, what language would you have to learn?" asked the teacher.The class didn't say anything, since it was a retarded question."You would have to learn FRENCH!!" she answered, as if talking to a 4 year-old.Jack rolled his eyes.

"No duh, I thought for sure that I'd haveta learn Spanish." replied Jack, sarcastically.The teacher got in front of his desk.

"Is there going to be a PROBLEM, Mr. Quackerin?" she asked.

"Yes.You need to stop asking retarded questions."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.He grabbed the referral and walked to the office.

"School sucks already." he murmured.He finally got to the office.The principal looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you been at this school?" asked the principal.Jack shrugged.

"Just got here today." he said.The principal shook her head.

"Not a good start, young man.I'm gonna haveta call your parents." she said, grabbing the phone and dialing the number."Hello?Is a Mr. of Mrs. Quackerin there.This is your son Jack's principal.He got in trouble today in class.Just wanted you to know.OK, bye."she turned back to Jack."This is a warning.Smart-mouth the teacher again and I'll suspend you."

"Yippee." said Jack, blandly.He walked back to class.As he entered the door, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.He took out a buck and so did his sister.He came to the food and just about barfed."I've seen better looking things in your diaper!" he said to Shannon.She was gagging too and glared at him.He and Shannon got something that looked like either meat stew, or even spinach.

"I betcha there is some metal in this." said Shannon.

"I know it is disgusting stuff, but it ain't that bad.20 bucks." said Jack.Shannon closed her eyes and concentrated her energy on the lunch.Surprisingly enough, a nose ring, a screw, and lots of pennies were floating an inch above the food.Grudgingly, Jack gave Shannon 20 bucks.Shannon counted it, smiling.They returned to the class room, and the teacher droned on and on about things people already knew, like 'The sun is yellow!' and 'Never stick your hand in an electric socket.'.Jack stared lovingly at Gosalyn, who was sleeping.Honker watched with admiration as Shannon rolled her pencil around her desk.Her pencil fell of the desk and both she and Honker went to pick it up, their hands touching it at the same time.They blushed.

"Uh...here-here's your p-p-p-p-pencil." said Honker,shyly.

"Um...thanks." said Shannon, blushing like no other.Jack, Gosalyn, and just about everyone else in the class watched and started to sing a song that everyone knows.

**Shannon and Honker sitting in a tree!!**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!!**

Everyone fell over with laughter.Jack's hand brushed along Gosalyn's, and they both blushed to no end.The teacher banged on the desk with a yardstick to get everyone's attention.Once all was quiet, the bell rang.Everyone charged outta the room.Outside, Amy was waiting for Shannon and Jack.Her eye's were glazed and she seemed to be falling asleep.

"Um...where's the others?" asked Jack.

"Sleeping.I'm the only one that was at least half asleep.The babies are with the others." she said with a yawn.

"So you left some babies with 4 guys who are sleeping?" said Shannon.

"Yep." said Amy.She swerved into a wall.

"You are pretty outta it."

"You betcha." she said.Honker and Gosalyn walked by.

"What's wrong with your mom?" asked Gosalyn.

"The babies won't shut up." said Amy, irritably.Gosalyn raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had younger siblings." said Honker.Gosalyn took Honker aside.

"Don't they look familiar?" she said to him.He squinted his eyes at them.

"A little.Shannon is the girl of my dreams though.I've seen _her_ in my dreams." Honker said dreamily.

"Oh brother." said Gosalyn, rolling her eyes.She bumped into Jack and they blushed again.This awakened Amy and she gasped.

"Oooh!!!My son has a girlfriend!!!!!" she said.

"Nuh-huh" said Gosalyn and Jack in unison, blushing.

"Oh god, I'm getting old!!!!" said Amy.

"That's for sure." said Jack.

* * *

Next chapter: The first, double date.Jack, Gosalyn, Honker, and Shannon go on a date together!!But some family members are sneaking about.Will the nosy parents ruin the date?R+R plz!!! 


	16. The first, double date

Chapter 14 The first, double date

Jack, Shannon, and Amy finally entered the warehouse, looking at the mess that used to be the living room.It was drenched and singed.The babies were sleeping peacefully.Megavolt was unconscious on the ground, soaked with water.The Liquidator was just puddles on the ground.Bushroot was literally smoking.Quackerjack was covered with lots of metal.He was the only one conscious, and he gasped.

"Umm...we had EVERYTHING under control!!! It was **her** fault!!!!" said Quackerjack, pointing at the baby Shannon."She got some metal and cocooned me in it.Liquidator and Megavolt rushed to get me out, but they ended up colliding with each other, with Bushroot getting hit by it too."

"Don't worry sweety!!!Jack and Shannon have boyfriends and girlfriends!!!!" said Amy.

"We just met them today!!" protested Jack.

"I know their phone numbers!!! I'll call and ask if you guys could go on a double date!!!!That is SO cute!!!!!" said Amy, skipping off to the phone.Herb and Drake agreed, and they decided to meet at Drake's house.Amy freed Quackerjack from the metal and they put on some disguises.The others were waking up, but Amy told them to wait at the warehouse.Herb was already at Drake's and the kids were embarrassed.

"If we have to go through with this junk, can we at least do it alone!!" yelled Gosalyn.

"Sure." said Amy.Yet, Amy, Quackerjack, and Drake were thinking the same thing.They waved good bye to the kids and devised a plan to spy on the kids.They turned to Herb.

"Oh, I completly forgot!! I left your house on fire, Herb!!!!!" said Drake, hurrying out the door.

"As for me, I have to take my S.AT.s!!!" yelled Quackerjack, hurrying out the back door.

"Uhhhh...and I can't stand life anymore!!!!" yelled Amy, jumping out the _closed_ window on the _first_ floor.Amy overlooked this fact and got cut on her arms."Holy frickin A!!!!!" she said, waving her bleeding arms in the air.Herb, though, didn't notice anything.

"Well, you guys have fun with that!!!" said Herb.Amy hurried to the warehouse.

"Guys, we have to spy on the kids!!" she yelled, rushing out of the house.The others shrugged and followed.They went to the St. Canard movie theatre, where the kids had snuck to see 'The lord of the wings.'The adults snuck in too, because they didn't have any money with them.They sat in the balcony part, right above the kids.When Froduck and his friends were being sniffed out by the Wraiths, Jack and Honker looked to each other and nodded.They both did the infamous 'Yawn' move.Shannon and Gosalyn had no problems with it.The adults saw them try to do the move.Quackerjack and Drake took some soda and dumped it on the boys.When Jack and Honker looked up to see who did it, the parents had disappeared.They waited outside of the movie theatre, hiding from the kids.The kids were bored and they tried to figure out what to do next.

"Hey!!Let's go to the arcade next!!" suggested Gosalyn.Shannon gasped and looked to Jack, who looked pretty pissed off.

"Video games!?!" he said with disgust.The parents had also heard and Quackerjack was seething.

"MY son go to the ARCADE with VIDEO GAMES!!!???" he said angrily.Amy looked embarrassed as Quackerjack started to knock everything in sight, as did Jack.Drake gasped.

"My daughter is dating a criminal!?" yelled Drake, as he got into his Darkwing outfit.

"Heh heh, surprise?" Amy said nervously, as Darkwing glared at her.

* * *

Oh no!!!Looks like trouble!!!Stay tuned til the next chapter!!!!


	17. The Lover's quarrel

Chapter 14 The Lovers Quarrel

Gosalyn, Honker, and Shannon stared in awe as Jack and Quackerjack tore down everything they could see, blinded by fury.

"Shannon, you and Jack are Quackerjack and Amy's kids?!Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gosalyn.Darkwing, who was glaring at Amy, ran to Gosalyn and Honker and sheilded them.

"Get away from my daughter and her friend, you evil temptress!!!" said Darkwing.Amy slapped Darkwing and they glared at each other.

"No one says that about _my_ daughter!"said Amy.Quackerjack and Jack finally stopped wrecking the movie theater and watched Amy and Darkwing.

"Come on, let's just go, honey.I think we left the babies home alone." said Quackerjack, dragging Amy by the arm away from the hateful glaring match.Darkwing dragged Gosalyn and Honker back to his house.

"They know you fight with me, so now you guys have to wear a disguise to be on the job with me.Ok?Gosalyn, you could be...The Red headed Warrior!And Honker could be the Hard Core Nerd!" said Darkwing.Gosalyn and Honker looked at him angrily.

"How about, I'll be the Quiverwing Quack and Honker could be the Arrow Kid." Gosalyn said, rolling her eyes.Darkwing shrugged.

"Ok.Fine." said Darkwing.Meanwhile, the Fearsome 9 had returned to the warehouse and couldn't find the babies.

"I can't beleive you guys left our baby selves all alone!!How smart are ya'll."said Jack.Liquidator entered one of the rooms and saw the babies.He sighed.Liquidator picked up the babies.

"Never fear!!Liquidator is here!!I found the babies!!" Liquidator said, relieved.Everyone else came into the room and sighed all in unison.Suddenly, a tall red fox came out of the shadows of the room.His body and head were all red, but his tail had a white tip at the end of it and his paws had a darker colored red and he had black ears..He had a big hoop ring in his left ear, an eyebrow ring, green eyes, baggy blue jeans, a baggy blue and white horizontal striped shirt, and white sneakers.The weirdest thing about the fox was that his jeans back pocket had FOWL stitched into it.He was well built, and his muscles were see-able through his crimson fur.Amy was staring at him with anger and embarrassment.

"What are _you_ doing back here?Me and you are over, Todd!" Amy said angrily.The rest of the Fearsome 9 gasped.

"He is your ex!!??You sure can pick 'em mom!" Shannon said, looking at his muscular body.

"Well, I am very flattered, but I'm 25.Much too old for you.I'm here on official business.My boss' have a proposition for you guys and other villians."Todd said, in a voice that sounded just like Orlando Bloom's.Shannon swooned after hearing his voice.Quackerjack wasn't happy about meeting his wife's ex-boyfriend, who was very intimidating.The other guys stared at him with jealousy."Aren't you going to intruduce me to your friends?" Todd asked.Quackerjack got even angrier.

"Here's your intruductions.I am Quackerjack, Amy is my wife.If you stare at her, look at her, breathe her air, go in the same room as her, or **anything**, you will find yourself in a well, with me handing lotion down to you in a basket!!" Quackerjack said furiously.

"I am Bushroot.I am half plant, half duck." Bushroot said.

"I...uh...I forgot my name...heh...heh...OH!!IT'S MEGAVOLT!!!Oh yeah.I feel stupid." Megavolt said nervously.

"Presenting the wonderful Liquidator!!!!" The Liquidator said boastfully.

"I am Jack Quackerin the Third.Son of Quackerjack and Amy.This is my past self, I am from the future.You are to stay away from my mom and my sister." Jack said as viciously as his father.

"I am Shannon Quackerin.I am all yours.This is my baby self.I too am from the future." Shannon said, hearts in her eyes as she talked to Todd.Amy laughed a bit nervously.

"You already know me.I am now Amy Quackerin." Amy said, wishing that this situation wasn't happening.Todd laughed.

"I am Todd Foxxington.Also known as the Bandit.New recruit for FOWL and first canine operative.I was sent to give this invivtation to you."Todd said, giving Amy a white piece of paper, and a not so unnoticeable wink.AMy unintentionally blushed and Quackerjack and Jack looked ready to kill.Todd chuckled and jumped out of a window, Leaving the Fearsome 9 wondering where the window came from.Amy opened up the paper and read what it said.

"Ahem.Attention fellow villian.Are you tired of Darkwing Duck?Tomorrow morning, we are having a villian's ball.At the ball, we will socialize and plan ways to destroy the duck.If you join, you will play your part, no questions asked.Remember, Tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning, wear something elegant.From, FOWL."read Amy.

"Should we go?" asked Bushroot.

"Duh!!Let's go."Amy said.

"If that _'Todd guy'_ is there, he will die."Quackerjack said evilly.Jack nodded with him and the fellow guy members of the Fearsome 9 looked terrified.

* * *

Can't wait to see how this will turn out.Next Chapter: Villian's ball. 


End file.
